1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a change-speed lever apparatus for use in a bicycle, and more particularly to a change-speed lever apparatus of the above-noted type including a fixed member, a winding member pivotably supported to the fixed member and for winding, a change-speed cable urged toward a cable-winding direction and a control lever operable to pivot the winding member only in the cable-winding direction via a oneway mechanism with an operation thereof in a forward direction against the urging force, i.e. winding direction of the cable and operable also to return by means of return-urging means.
2. Description of the Related Arts
A conventional bicycle change-speed lever apparatus is known from e.g. a Japanese laid-open patent No. 61-143275. According to this prior apparatus, the winding has its position maintained by means of a frictional force, and a pair of oneway mechanisms each comprising a ratchet mechanism are disposed as opposed to each other between the control lever and the winding member, with the ratchet mechanism having a projectable and recedable claw portion. The prior apparatus further includes return-urging means operable to return the control lever to an intermediate position between its forward stroke end and a reverse stroke end when the winding member is pivoted in the cable-winding direction or cable-rewinding direction with a forward or reverse operation on the control lever.
With the above-described conventional lever apparatus, however, if the apparatus is attached adjacent the grip portion of the steering handle bar of the bicycle and for providing a rather large number of speeds such as five or six steps, the change-speed lever apparatus necessarily has a significantly long total operation stroke, so that its control lever needs to be operated in the forward and reverse direction by a thumb and an index finger of the bicycle rider, respectively. This means that the rider's index finger, which contributes importantly to the handle gripping force, has to move away from the grip portion of the handle bar in order to effect a change-speed operation. Needless to say, such insufficient grip condition should be avoided for safety of the bicycle rider.
In addition, if both the thumb and the index finger have to be available for a change-speed operation, the control lever must be attached to the upside portion of the steering handle, which means that the thumb when used for the change-speed operatrion must be clumsily moved from its downside gripping position up to the upside position of the lever. Thus, in this case, the gripping force of the thumb, which is also important for the rider's handle gripping, becomes insecure.
Moreover, since the winding member has its position maintained in a stepless manner, the rider often fails to recognize what speed position he is currently in.
In view of the above-described state of the art, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved change-speed lever apparatus for use in a bicycle, which always permits the rider to grip the steering handle with sufficient and secure gripping force and which always permits him to recognize the present speed position.